The present invention relates to adhesive compositions and block copolymers suitable for them, and more particularly to adhesive compositions suitable for hot melt adhesive uses and block copolymers which may be suitably used for them.
As the base polymer of hot melt adhesives, various copolymers are used such as ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, block copolymers of styrene and conjugated diene and their hydrogenated products, ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymers, polyester resins, etc. Particularly, block copolymers comprising styrene and conjugated diene have a long open time and relatively well balanced adhesion and holding power; therefore, they are preferably being used in the adhesives for various disposable sanitary goods etc. and for surface protection films. For example, an adhesive composition based on a straight-chain block copolymer such as polystyrene-polybutadiene-polystyrene or polystyrene-polyisoprene-polystyrene is disclosed in JP, B, 45-41518 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,269). Also JP, B, 56-49958 discloses a hot melt adhesive composition utilizing (polystyrene-polybutadiene)nX branched-chain block copolymer.
However, the adhesive compositions containing a block copolymer composed of styrene and conjugated diene have a problem in their cohesion (holding power) in high temperature conditions, which is caused by the fact that the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the polystyrene block, which is the base polymer of the block copolymer, is as low as about 100xc2x0 C., and there is a strong desire for improving the cohesion (holding power) of these adhesive compositions.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above described problem providing an adhesive composition having good holding power, and a block copolymer suitable for the same.
The inventors of the present invention have conducted eager investigations to solve the above described problem and found that the problem may be solved by utilizing an adhesive composition containing a block copolymer composed of xcex1-methyl styrene and a conjugated diene; thereby they have eventually completed the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to an adhesive composition containing a block copolymer, wherein the block copolymer has a polymer block (A) which is principally composed of a xcex1-methyl styrene unit, and a polymer block (B) which is principally composed of a conjugated diene unit and of which at least part of the carbon-carbon unsaturated double bonds may be hydrogenated.
The present invention also relates to the above described adhesive composition wherein the conjugated diene unit in the polymer block (B) is principally a 1,3-butadiene unit.
The present invention further relates to the above described adhesive composition, characterized in that the block copolymer has (1) a polymer block (A) which has a number-average molecular weight of 1,000 to 300,000 and (2) a polymer block (B) including: a polymer block (b1) which has a number-average molecular weight of 500 to 10,000 and of which 1,4-bond content is less than 30%; and a polymer block (b2) which has a number-average molecular weight of 10,000 to 400,000 and of which 1,4-bond content is not less than 30%, and in that the block copolymer has at least one (A-b1-b2) structure.
The present invention also relates to the above described adhesive composition, characterized in that the block copolymer includes at least one (A-b1-b2) structure obtained by:
(1) forming a polymer block (A) by polymerizing xcex1-methyl styrene of 5 to 50% by weight concentration at a temperature from xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. in the presence of a polar compound of 0.1 to 10% by weight concentration using a organic lithium compound as an initiator in a nonpolar solvent; then
(2) forming a polymer block (b1) by polymerizing 1 to 100 mol equivalent of conjugated diene with respect to living poly-xcex1-methyl styryl lithium; and thereafter
(3) forming a polymer block (b2) by polymerizing remaining conjugated dienes at a temperature higher than 30xc2x0 C.
The present invention further relates to the above described adhesive composition wherein the conjugated diene unit in the polymer block (B) is principally a 1,3-butadiene unit and/or an isoprene unit.
The present invention also relates to the above described adhesive composition, wherein the conjugated diene unit in the polymer block (B) is principally a 1,3-butadiene unit.
The present invention further relates to the above described adhesive composition, wherein at least part of the carbon-carbon unsaturated double bonds of the polymer block (B) are hydrogenated.
The present invention also relates to a block copolymer, having a polymer block (A) which is principally composed of a xcex1-methyl styrene unit, and a polymer block (B) which is principally composed of a conjugated diene unit and of which at least part of the carbon-carbon unsaturated double bonds may be hydrogenated, wherein said block copolymer includes:
(1) a polymer block (A) of a number-average molecular weight of 1,000 to 300,000; and
(2) a polymer block (B) including: a polymer block (b1) which has a number-average molecular weight of 500 to 10,000 and of which 1,4-bond content is less than 30%; and a polymer block (b2) which has a number-average molecular weight of 10,000 to 400,000 and of which 1,4-bond content is not less than 30%, and said block copolymer includes at least one (A-b1-b2) structure.
The present invention further relates to the above block copolymer, wherein the conjugated butadiene units forming the block b1 and the block b2 are 1,3-butadiene unit and/or isoprene unit.
The present invention also relates to the above described block copolymer, wherein each of the conjugated diene units forming the block b1 and the block b2 is 1,3-butadiene unit.
And the present invention relates to the above described block copolymer, wherein at least part of the carbon-carbon unsaturated double bonds resulting from the conjugated diene unit of the polymer block (B) are hydrogenated.
The polymer block (A) of the block copolymer forming the adhesive composition of the present invention is principally composed of a xcex1-methyl styrene unit. To improve the holding power of the adhesive composition to be produced, the content of xcex1-methyl styrene unit within the polymer block (A) is preferably not less than 50% by weight, more preferably not less than 70% by weight, and still more preferably not less than 90% by weight.
The polymer block (A) of the block copolymer of the present invention may be copolymerized with other monomers within the scope of not compromising the spirit of the present invention. Out of those which are capable of anionic polymerization, such monomers include, though will not be limited to, vinyl aromatic compounds such as styrene, o-methyl styrene, m-methyl styrene, p-methyl styrene, 1,3-dimethyl styrene, and diphenyl ethylene; and conjugated dienes such as 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, and 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene. Particularly preferable are styrene, p-methyl styrene, 1,3-butadiene, and isoprene.
There is no limitation on the form of copolymerization in which the polymer block (A) is copolymerized with other monomers; it may be either a random form or a tapered form.
Examples of the conjugated dienes forming the polymer block (B) of the block copolymer constituting the adhesive composition of the present invention include conjugate dienes such as 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, and 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene. These may be used either individually or combining more than two kinds. Out of these conjugated dienes, 1,3-butadiene and isoprene are preferable, and particularly 1,3-butadiene is preferable.
Moreover, the polymer block (B) may be copolymerized with a monomer other than conjugated diene compounds, which is capable of anionic polymerization, excepting xcex1-methyl styrene. There is no limitation on the form of copolymerization, and it may be a random form or a tapered form. When xcex1-methyl styrene that remained during the preceding polymerization of the polymer block (A) is copolymerized with a conjugated diene compound during the polymerization of the polymer block (B), that will reduce the holding power of the product and, thus, the present invention may not take effect. Therefore, it is preferable that conjugated diene compounds and xcex1-methyl styrene are substantially not copolymerized.
Moreover, although the structure of the block copolymer used in the present invention is not limited to a straight-chain form, a branched form, or others; out of those, preferable structures include A-B-A triblock copolymer, a mixture of A-B-A triblock copolymer and A-B diblock copolymer, A-B-A-B tetrablock copolymer, and (A-B)nX star-shape copolymer (X represents the residual group of coupling agent). These block copolymers may be used individually or as a mixture of more than 2 kinds.
Further, the block copolymer may be copolymerized with other polymer block (C) to the extent that would not compromise the spirit of the present invention and, thus block copolymers with different structures may include A-B-C triblock copolymers, A-B-C-A tetrablock copolymers, and A-B-A-C tetrablock copolymers.
Moreover, the block copolymer is preferably hydrogenated in view of the improvement of adhesion, thermal degradation resistance, weatherability, etc. of the adhesive composition of the present invention. Although there is no limitation on the degree of hydrogenation, it is preferable that at least not less than 30% of the whole carbon-carbon unsaturated double bonds resulting from the conjugated dienes in the block copolymer is hydrogenated, and preferably not less than 50% and more preferably not less than 80%.
Further, unless the spirit of the present invention is not compromised, the block copolymer may contain a functional group such as carboxyl group, hydroxyl group, acid anhydride group, amino group, and epoxy group in the molecular chain or at the molecular terminals.
As the process for preparing the block copolymer used in the present invention, an anionic polymerization may be used and practical examples are shown below.
The examples include: (1) a process for preparing an A-B-A block copolymer by successively polymerizing xcex1-methyl styrene at a temperature of xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. after the polymerization of conjugated diene in a tetrahydrofuran solvent using a dianion-type initiator (Macromolecules, (1969), 2 (5), 453-458); (2) a process for preparing a (A-B)nX type block copolymer in which xcex1-methyl styrene is polymerized in bulk using an anionic initiator, and then conjugated dienes are successively polymerized and thereafter a coupling reaction was conducted with a coupling agent such as tetrachlorosilane (Kautsch. Gummi, Kunstst., (1984), 37(5), 377-379; Polym. Bull., (1984), 12, 71-77); (3) a process for preparing an A-B-A type block copolymer by adding a coupling agent after polymerizing a conjugated diene with a living polymer which is obtained by polymerizing xcex1-methyl styrene of a concentration of 5 to 50% by weight at a temperature from xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. in the presence of a polar compound of a concentration of 0.1 to 10% by weight using an organic lithium compound as an initiator in a non-polar solvent; or (4) a process for preparing an A-B-C type block copolymer by polymerizing an anionically polymerizable monomer excepting xcex1-methyl styrene with a living polymer of block copolymer composed of a xcex1-methyl styrene polymer block and a conjugated diene polymer block, the living polymer of block copolymer being formed by successively polymerizing conjugated diene with a living polymer which is obtained by polymerizing xcex1-methyl styrene of a concentration of 5 to 50% by weight at a temperature from xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. in the presence of a polar compound of a concentration of 0.1 to 10 % by weight using an organic lithium compound as an initiator in a nonpolar solvent.
Of the above described processes for preparing block copolymers, processes (3) and (4) are preferable, and particularly process (3) is more preferably adopted.
The above described process (3) will be described in more detail below.
In the above described process, examples of the organic lithium compound used as the polymerization initiator include mono lithium compounds, such as n-butyl lithium, sec-butyl lithium, and tert-butyl lithium, and dilithium compounds such as tetraethylene dilithium. These compounds may be used individually or in conjunction with more than two kinds.
The solvent used for the polymerization of xcex1-methyl styrene is a nonpolar solvent including, for example, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, n-hexane, and n-heptane and aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene. These may be used either individually or in conjunction with more than two kinds.
The polar compound used during polymerization of xcex1-methyl styrene is a compound which has no functional group (hydroxyl group, carbonyl group, etc.) reacting with anionic species and has heteroatoms such as oxygen atom and nitrogen atom within the molecule, examples of which include diethyl ether, monoglime, tetramethylethylenediamine, dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran. These compounds may be used either individually or in conjunction with more than two kinds.
The concentration of polar compound in a reaction system is preferably within a range of 0.1 to 10% by weight, and more preferably in a range of 0.5 to 3% by weight in view of the control of the 1,4-bond content of conjugated diene polymer block when polymerizing the conjugated diene after polymerizing xcex1-methyl styrene at a high conversion ratio.
The concentration of xcex1-methyl styrene in there action system is preferably in a range of 5 to 50% by weight, and more preferably 10 to 40% by weight, and still more preferably 25 to 40% by weight in view of polymerizing xcex1-methyl styrene at a high conversion ratio and the viscosity of the reaction solution in the later stage of the polymerization.
The above mentioned conversion ratio of polymerization represents a ratio of xcex1-methyl styrene converted from non-polymerized state into a block copolymer through polymerization and, in the present invention, the conversion ratio is preferably not less than 70% and more preferably not less than 85%.
The temperature condition during the polymerization of xcex1-methyl styrene is preferably in a range of xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., more preferably xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 10xc2x0 C., and even more preferably xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. to 0xc2x0 C. in view of the ceiling temperature (the temperature at which the polymerization reaches an equilibrium without further reaction), and the polymerization speed of xcex1-methyl styrene and a life time of xcex1-methyl styryl anion. By setting the polymerization temperature not to exceed 30xc2x0 C., it is possible to polymerize xcex1-methyl styrene at a high conversion ratio and also to keep the ratio of the deactivation of the generated living polymer at a minimum so that mixing of homopoly-xcex1-methyl styrene into the block copolymer to be produced is prevented thus avoiding the degradation of its physical properties. Also, keeping the polymerization temperature not lower than xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. allows the reaction solution to be stirred without increasing its viscosity during the latter stage of the polymerization of xcex1-methyl styrene, thus minimizing the expenses for maintaining the low temperature condition; therefore, this is also economically preferable.
In the above described process, other aromatic vinyl compounds may be copolymerized with xcex1-methyl styrene by allowing them to coexist during the polymerization of xcex1-methyl styrene unless the physical properties of the xcex1-methyl styrene polymer block is compromised. The aromatic vinyl compounds include, for example, styrene, o-methyl styrene, m-methyl styrene, p-methyl styrene, 1,3-dimethyl styrene, vinyl naphthalene, vinyl anthracene, etc. The aromatic vinyl compounds may be used either individually or in combination of more than two kinds.
When xcex1-methyl styrene is polymerized using organic lithium as an initiator, living poly-xcex1-methyl styryl lithium is generated and, in the following step, a conjugated diene is polymerized with this.
The conjugated diene includes, for example, 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene, 1,3-pentadiene, 1,3-hexadiene, etc., and these compounds may be used either individually or in combination of more than two kinds. of these conjugated dienes, preferable is 1,3-butadiene or isoprene. Although these may be used as a mixture, particularly 1,3-butadiene is preferable.
The conjugated diene is used for polymerization by adding it to a reaction system. There is no particular limitation on the method for adding the conjugated diene to a reaction system; it may be added to a living poly-xcex1-methyl styryl lithium solution either directly or by diluting with a solvent. The addition of the conjugated diene by diluting with a solvent may be carried out by diluting the mixture with the solvent after adding the conjugated diene, or by adding the conjugated diene and the solvent at the same time, or by adding the conjugated diene after diluting it with the solvent. To be recommended are processes of adding preferably 1 to 100 mol equivalent, or more preferably 5 to 50 mol equivalent of conjugated diene to living poly-xcex1-methyl styryl lithium to modify the activated terminals of the living polymer, thereafter diluting the mixture with a solvent, and adding the rest of the conjugate butadiene to polymerize at a temperature higher than 30xc2x0 C., preferably 40xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
The solvents which may be used for the dilution process include, for example, aliphatic hydrocarbon such as cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, n-hexane, and n-heptane; and aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, and xylene. These solvents may be used either individually or in combination of more than two kinds.
In a block copolymer comprising a xcex1-methyl styrene polymer block and a conjugated diene polymer block, part or all of the carbon-carbon unsaturated double-bonds of the block copolymer are preferably hydrogenated since its heat resistance and wetherability are improved.
A triblock or radial teleblock type block copolymer can be prepared by making, for example, a multifunctional coupling agent react with a living polymer of block copolymer comprising xcex1-methylstyrene polymer block and conjugated diene polymer block, which is obtained by copolymerizing living poly-xcex1-methyl styryl lithium and conjugated diene. In this case, the block copolymer may be a mixture containing diblock, triblock, and radial-teleblock type block copolymers in an arbitrary composition, which are obtained by adjusting the usage of the multifunctional coupling agent. Examples of the multifunctional coupling agent include phenyl benzoate, methyl benzoate, ethyl benzoate, methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, methyl pivalate, ethyl pivalate, phenyl pivalate, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-dichloro-o-xylene, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-dichloro-m-xylene, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-dichloro-p-xylene, bis(chloromethyl)ether, dibromomethane, diiodemethane, dimethyl phthalate, dichlorodimethylsilane, dichlorodiphenylsilane, trichloromethylsilane, tetrachlorosilane, divinylbenzene, etc.
To hydrogenate a triblock or radial-teleblock type block copolymer obtained through the reaction of a living polymer of a block copolymer, which comprises a xcex1-methyl styrene polymer block and a conjugated diene polymer block, with a multifunctional coupling agent, active hydrogen compounds such as alcohols, carboxylic acids, and water may be added to halt the coupling reaction as desired, and thereafter may be hydrogenated in an inactive organic solvent under the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst according to a known method to obtain a hydrogenated block copolymer.
In the case of the hydrogenation of a block copolymer comprising a xcex1-methyl styrene polymer block and a conjugated diene polymer block, living poly-xcex1-methyl styryl lithium is polymerized with a conjugated diene, and thereafter active hydrogen compounds such as alcohols, carboxylic acids, water, etc are added to halt the polymerization reaction and hydrogenation is conducted in an inactive organic solvent under the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst according to a known method to obtain a hydrogenated block copolymer.
In the case of a non-hydrogenated block copolymer comprising a xcex1-methyl styrene polymer block and a conjugated diene polymer block; or a non-hydrogenated ABC type triblock copolymer obtained by polymerizing a block copolymer, comprising a xcex1-methyl styrene polymer block and a conjugated diene polymer, with an anionically polymerizable monomer; or a non-hydrogenated triblock or radial-teleblock type block copolymer obtained through the reaction of a living polymer of a block copolymer comprising a xcex1-methyl styrene polymer block and a conjugated diene polymer block with a multifunctional coupling agent, they may be subjected to hydrogenation without substituting the solvent used for their preparation.
The hydrogenation reaction may be conducted under the conditions of, for example, a reaction temperature of 20xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. and a hydrogen pressure of 1 to 100 kg/cm2 under the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst such as Ziegler catalyst consisting of an alkyl aluminum compound and cobalt, nickel, or others.
It is preferable to hydrogenate a non-hydrogenated block copolymer until 90% or more of unsaturated double bonds in the conjugated diene polymer block are saturated, thus improving the weatherability of the block copolymer. The degree of hydrogenation of the unsaturated double bonds in the conjugated diene polymer block in a hydrogenated block copolymer is determined by use of analysis means such as iodine value titration method, infrared spectroscopic analysis, and nuclear magnetic resonance spectrum measurement (1H-NMR spectrum).
The number-average molecular weight (polystyrene conversion) of the xcex1-methyl styrene polymer block of the non-hydrogenated or hydrogenated block copolymer (xcex1-methyl styrene block copolymer) prepared by the above described process is preferably, 1000 to 300,000 and more preferably 3,000 to 100,000, and the 1,4-bond content of conjugated diene polymer block is preferably 10 to 80%.
The number-average molecular weight (polystyrene conversion) of the block copolymer used in the present invention may be adjusted depending on the uses and, in general, it is preferably 10,000 to 2,000,000 and more preferably 15,000 to 1,000,000.
The block copolymer used in the present invention is preferably the one obtained by the above described method, and particularly, in view of adhesion property, it is preferable to form a polymer block (A) by polymerizing xcex1-methyl styrene of a 5 to 50 wt % concentration at a temperature of xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. under the presence of a polar compound of 0.1 to 10 wt % concentration by using an organic lithium compound in a nonpolar solvent as the initiator, and then forming a polymer block (b1) by polymerizing conjugated diene of 1 to 100 mol equivalent weight with respect to living poly-xcex1-methyl styryl lithium, and thereafter forming a polymer block (b2) by polymerizing the remaining conjugated diene at a temperature higher than 30xc2x0 C.
The structure of the above described block copolymer is not limited to either a straight chain type or a branched type, and is preferably a block copolymer having at least one (A-b1-b2) structure such as, for example, A-b1-b2-b2-b1-A type copolymer, a mixture of A-b1-b2-b2-b1-A type copolymer and A-b1-b2 type copolymer, and (A-b1-b2)nX type (X represents remaining groups of the coupling agent, and n is a whole number more than two). At least part of the carbon-carbon unsaturated double bonds resulting from the conjugated dienes in the blocks b1 and b2 are preferably hydrogenated.
The number-average molecular weight (polystyrene conversion) of the polymer block (A) in the above described block copolymer is preferably 1,000 to 300,000 and more preferably 3,000 to 100,000.
Moreover, the number-average molecular weight (polystyrene conversion) in the polymer block (b1) of the above described block copolymer is preferably 500 to 10,000, and more preferably 1,000 to 7,000, and the 1,4-bond content of the polymer block (b1) is preferably less than 30%.
The number-average molecular weight (polystyrene conversion) of the polymer block (b2) in the above described block copolymer is preferably 10,000 to 400,000 and more preferably 15,000 to 200,000. And the 1,4-bond content of the polymer block (b2) is preferably more than 30%, more preferably 35 to 95%, and even more preferably 40 to 80%.
Next, tackifying resins which may be used for the adhesive compositions of the present invention are resins which have been traditionally used as the tackifying resin for adhesive compositions; examples of which include indene-chroman resin, phenol resin, para-tert-butylphenol acetylene resin, phenol formaldehyde resin, polyterpene resin, xylene-formaldehyde resin, synthetic polyterpene resin, aromatic hydrocarbon resin, aliphatic cyclic hydrocarbon resin, oligomer such as mono-olefin and di-olefin, hydrocarbon resins, hydrogenated hydrocarbon resins, polybutene, polyalcohol ester of rosin, hydrogenated rosin, hydrogenated wood rosin, ester between hydrogenated rosin and mono-alcohol or polyalcohol, turpentine tackifying resin.
Particularly preferable tackifying resins include terpene resins, syntheticterpeneresin, aromatic denature terpeneresin, aliphatic saturated petroleum resins, rosin ester, disproportionate rosin ester, hydrogenated rosin ester, aliphatic petroleum resins (C5 aliphatic petroleum resin, C5/C9 aliphatic petroleum resin, etc.), modified aliphatic petroleum resins, etc.
There is no particular limitation on the loading of the above described tackifying resins within the scope in which the object of the present invention is not compromised; the loading is preferably 40 to 1,000 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts of the block copolymer, and more preferably 100 to 500 parts by weight. The tackifying resins may be used individually or in combination of more than two kinds.
Next, the softeners which may be used for the adhesive composition of the present invention include petroleum softeners such as paraffin, naphthenic, and aroma process oils, paraffins, vegetable oil softeners, plasticizers; these may be used individually or as a mixture of more than two kinds.
There is no limitation on the amount of softening agent unless the spirit of the present invention is compromised, but it is 0 to 1000 parts by weight, preferably 0 to 500 parts by weight, and more preferably 50 to 300 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the block copolymer.
Further, the adhesive composition of the present invention may be added with additives such as phenolic stabilizers, sulfur stabilizers, phosphorus stabilizers, light stabilizers, antistatic agents, mold release agents, flame retardants, foaming agents, pigments, dyestuff, brightening agents, carbon fibers. Practical examples of the stabilizer include phenolic stabilizers such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-para-cresol, pentaerystyril-tetrakis[3-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate], 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene, octadecyl-3-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate, triethylene glycol-bis[3-(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate, 2,4-bis-(n-octylthio)-6-(4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,2-thio-diethylenebis[3-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate], N,Nxe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-hydrodiamide, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-benzylphosphonate-diethylester, toris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-isocyanurate, 3,9-bis{2-[3-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)propionyloxy]-1,1-dimethylethyl}-2,4,8,10-tetraoxaspiro[5,5]undecane; sulfur stabilizers such as pentaerystyryl tetrakis(3-laurylthiopropionate), distearyl 3,3,-thiodipropionate, dilauryl 3,3,-thiodipropionate, dimyristyl 3,3xe2x80x2-thiodipropionate; and phosphorous stabilizers such as trisnonylphenylphosphite, toris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite, distearyl-pentaerythritol-diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol-diphosphite. These stabilizers may be used either individually or in combination.
Moreover, in the present invention, reinforcing resins may be used for the adhesive composition including polystyrene, polyethylene, polypropylene, ethylene-propylene copolymer, ethylene-butene copolymer, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, and resins having a relatively low molecular weight such as thermoplastic polyester resins, polyamide resin, polyphenylene ether resin, etc.
Moreover, in the adhesive composition in the present invention, other elastomers may be used as the additive, which include natural rubber, synthetic polyisoprene rubber, liquid polyisoprene rubber and its hydrogenated products, polybutadiene rubber, liquid polybutadiene rubber and its hydrogenated products, styrene-butadiene rubber, chloroprene rubber, ethylene-propylene rubber, acryl rubber, polyisoprene isobutylene rubber, acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber, or styrenic elastomers such as polystyrene-polyisoprene-polystyrene and polystyrene-polybutadiene-polystyrene, or their hydrogenated products i.e., hydrogenated styrenic elastomers.
The adhesive composition of the present invention may be added with inorganic fillers in the extent to which its properties are not compromised. Examples of such inorganic fillers include talc, calciumcarbonate, silica, glass fibers, mica, kaoline, and titanium oxides.
The process for preparing the adhesive composition of the present invention may be selected from any typical processes and, for example, the adhesive composition may be prepared by kneading or mixing the above described necessary components in a molten state at a temperature in a range of 130xc2x0 C. to 230xc2x0 C. in a nitrogen gas atmosphere when desired using, for example, a typical bath-type mixer, a high-speed stirrer, an enclosed kneader, an internal mixer, or an extrusion machine such as a single-screw extruder and a twin-screw extruder. The adhesive composition of the present invention which is obtained by mixing the above described components may be prepared in an appropriate form depending on the purpose and mode of its use, i.e., it may be in the form of, for example, a block, a granule, a flake, a pellet, a bar, film, sheet, etc. for each application of various adhesive products.
The adhesive composition of the present invention may be prepared as a solvent type adhesive composition by dissolving the solid components in an aliphatic solvent such as heptane, isopentane, n-hexane, cyclohexane; and aromatic solvents such as benzene, xylene, toluene, and ethylbenzene so that generally the consentration of the solids content is about 5 to 70% depending on the uses.
Moreover, there is no limitation on the uses of the adhesive composition of the present invention and, as with conventional hot melt type adhesives and pressure sensitive adhesives, it may be used as the adhesive composition for various materials, for example, plastic films and sheet such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and poly ester; paper; wood; fabrics; metal foil; and leather goods. More particularly, the adhesive composition of the present invention may be used in, for example, packages such as bag making, seals for small boxes and corrugated boxes, pick-ups for labels, the manufacture of aluminum foil cans, etc.; book binding; plywood manufacturing; woodworking; the manufacture of textile fabrics such as shoemaking, carpet backing, and nonwoven fabric binders; the manufacture of various sanitary supplies such as paper diapers, sanitary napkins, and others; adhesive tapes for packaging; electrical insulation tapes and films; adhesive tapes and sheets for surface protection of various commodities; various adhesive films and sheets used in the semiconductor wafer processing; binding and fixing of pipes or the like; sealing materials for use in building materials such as window sash, and automobile lamp and instrument panel assemblies, etc.; and adhesives for labels.
When the adhesive composition of the present invention is used as a hot melt adhesive, bonding can be carried out using a conventional applicator for hot melt adhesives by melting the hot melt adhesive composition by heating, applying it to adherends, and then solidifying the adhesive in a state that the two adherends are laminated (or pressed together).
When the adhesive composition of the present invention is used as a hot melt type pressure sensitive adhesive composition, adhesive films, adhesive sheets, and other products of the adhesive composition can be prepared by applying a hot melt pressure sensitive adhesive composition in a molten state onto one or both surfaces of the base material such as paper, cloth, plastic film or sheet, and metal foil to form a layer of the pressure sensitive adhesive composition on the base material.
In either case in which the adhesive composition is a hot melt adhesive composition or a hot melt pressure sensitive adhesive composition, the adhesive composition of the present invention can be easily melted generally by heating to a temperature of about 120xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., thus allowing smooth bonding work as well as smooth manufacturing of adhesive products such as adhesive films owing to its improved workability.